cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebies House Show Christmas episodes (2017)
The 2017 Christmas episodes were special winter holiday episodes of The CBeebies House Show, mostly centered around Christmas aswell as Father Christmas. Now, Father Christmas is the British counterpart to Santa Claus. There was a total of 19 Christmas special programmes that aired from 26 November 2017 to Christmas Eve on 24 December, the night Father Christmas gives away presents to every child across the English Isles. Unlike the ordinary 25 minute episodes of House Show, the specials were 15 minutes each, except for the last one. The episodes were simply called Happy Holidays, Holiday Candy, etc. Christmas is here! was always the cold open song for each episode. Episodes * Happy Holidays: Ryan tells Dodge that baubles can fly. Katy thinks Ryan shouldn't make things up. * Holiday Candy: Andy forgot to buy candy for the big Christmas feast, that can be compared to Halloween, so he hides when Dodge arrives at the CBeebies House. The kids wonder why Andy is playing hide and seek all by himself. * Have Yourself a Happy Little Christmas: Ben is singing Christmas carols so loud, that the kids are afraid that Father Christmas can't hear the fact that they're singing aswell. * Gift Sizes: While the grown-ups are fast asleep, Dodge checks out what he got from Father Christmas. He thinks his present is way too small, so he swaps it with Andy, who has the biggest. * Christmas Nappy Wappies!: Thomas the Snowman visits Dodge and the kids and asks them if they can teach him how to change their nappies. * A-B-C-D-?: Dodge has his own letter museum. When Cat says that there's the letter E is missing, Andy helps him out. * Christmas Carol Chaos: Cat is irritated by the kids, Andy, and Dodge singing Christmas carols. She tries to keep them from singing on, but her plan backfires. * Drawing for Santa: Dodge is cross because doesn't know what he wants Father Christmas to give him for Christmas. * Making Biscuits: A jury consisting of Dodge, Devon, and Tricia are trying to decide who has baked the most delicious Christmas biscuit. * The Christmas Carol Singalong: Everybody wants to sing another jolly Christmas song. * Pull the Cracker!: Ben is looking for his Christmas cracker. Dodge said that Pilchard had been playing with them, but none of the grown-ups understand what he is saying. * The Secret Santa: Cat wants to put a mega-sized present by the Christmas Tree. * Pick a Card, Any Card!: Andy has made his very own Christmas card game. He and the children have fun playing Old Maid, but Cat starts mocking the cards. * Father Christmas' Grotto: The gang goes to the CBeebies Land shopping mall for Santa's Grotto. * What? No Presents?: Father Christmas didn't leave any presents for Dodge. He doesn’t get it, that's nothing like him. * Santa’s Little Helpee: '''Dodge hangs Ricardo the Reindeer posters to help the Elves. * '''No Snow: Andy and Dodge sing a Christmas song, "Let it Snow!" Ben stops them, because it isn't snowing yet. What should they do? * Is that an Elf?: Dodge and Pilchard wake Rebecca up because they think they hear an Elf downstairs. * Father Christmas Comes: In this 30 minute episode, Father Christmas visits the CBeebies House, accompanied by his elves, Thomas the Snowman, and Ricardo the Reindeer. Category:Christmas Productions